Breaking the Ice
by Moon-Princess13
Summary: She was labelled the ‘Ice Queen’, and he, ‘The Charmer’. Will he succeed where others failed, on the journey to capture her heart? Does he have what it takes, to melt the heart of the Ice Queen? SD
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own SM, nor will I ever. Please don't sue, for I am poor. That is unless you really want a penny or two....Should this story resemble any other, it is pure coinkidink (coincidence), for the idea to this story is purely mine, and mine alone.  
  
A/N: Hi again! I'm attempting at writing another story, cause I have a pretty good idea in mind. Thank you for all your support for my previous attempts at writing, and I hope you all enjoy this story as well. This is dedicated to all you reviewers, and to my best friend Brittany, and her undying love for someone special.  
  
Something else.....when I update my stories, the italics and bolds don't show up for some odd reason, so you might see some odd things to indicate thoughts for example. If anybody knows a solution to this problem, that would be GREAT!  
  
Summary: She was labelled the 'Ice Queen', and he, 'The Charmer'. Will he succeed where others failed, on the journey to capture her heart? Does he have what it takes, to melt the heart of the Ice Queen? S/D  
  
Breaking The Ice  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Princess Serenity gazed at her reflection, unconsciously smoothing out the delicate materials of her dress. {Oh, how I wish I didn't have to go tonight} she thought solemnly. Though she was prepared, all primped and pretty, she really had no intention of attending the ball tonight. Though it was being held in her honour, balls really didn't entertain her.  
  
Today was her 19th birthday, a day which meant she should begin looking for a possible suitor. Though she has seen many before, none seemed to spark her interest.  
  
A soft rapping at the door withdrew her from her thoughts.  
  
"Come in!" she answered, her sweet voice ringing.  
  
"My Lady, your presence is required in the ballroom, the guests are waiting." A timid girl spoke, as she dared not glance at her Princess.  
  
Serenity gently lifted the girl's head so that she could stare into her eyes.  
  
"Molly, how many times have I told you, please call me Serena, the formalities just aren't my thing." She explained gently.  
  
The girl giggled, and nodded her head. "You look beautiful." She complimented, and indeed, the Princess looked extravagant.  
  
With her gown glowing a soft shade of silver, a bodice sewn with diamonds and pearls that fitted her slim figure tightly, she looked like a goddess. Her hair was done up in the traditional 'Royal Odangos', or also known as 'Meatballs' style, and delicate hair ornaments were placed strategically about her head. Her eyes glowed an eerie blue, as the soft touched of eye makeup and lipstick accented her eyes and full lips.  
  
Serenity gushed at her compliment, and muttered a soft 'thank you'.  
  
"Well, we should be off, it is impolite to keep our *honoured* guests waiting." She said dryly, reluctantly leaving the security of her room.  
  
Molly escorted her to the grand doors leading the ballroom. "Have fun tonight, Milady."  
  
Serenity scowled at her, as to say 'Yeah, right'. And then, the doors opened wide.  
  
Trumpets sounded, drums thundered, and a loud voice boomed.  
  
"Presenting, our honourable hostess, Princess Serenity, Future Queen of the Moon, and Daughter of Elite Queen Serenity!"  
  
It was a long walk down the stairs, dressed in a deep red carpet. She detested this part, every man ogled at her, as if she were some animal on display. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, her mother greeted her with a warm smile. Out of respect, Serenity bowed to her mother, only to receive a soft calling to rise. She stood by her mother, as her mother drowned into a 'thank you' speech, and something about choosing a husband. Serenity glanced here and there, attempting to distract herself from the speech.  
  
"Let the festivities begin!" the Queen smiled. And with that, the music started, people grabbed onto their partners, and waltzed around the dance floor.  
  
Serenity looked intently for guests she might recognise, but found none.  
  
"Looking for us?"  
  
Serenity whirled around, and was greeted by four grinning faces.  
  
"Yes!" she squealed, and hugged each of them in turn. "Thank you so much for being here tonight, I don't know what I would do without this moral support." She groaned as she looked around and stared at the many men who wished to get to know her better, but none dared to step up.  
  
Four girls laughed at this amusing sight. The bubbly blonde, Mina, Princess of Venus, was robed in a simple, yet elegant gown made of soft, silk orange material. And upon her head, she wore a crown of interwoven hearts, to signify her planet, the planet of Love.  
  
Rei, the Princess of Mars, wore a dress of deep red, which accented her violet eyes. Though her dress may be showing a little more skin than intended, it suited her perfectly. And atop her head, was a crown of fire, which was cool to the touch, but reflected her personality quite well; fiery.  
  
Lita, the Princess of Jupiter, was the brawn of the group. She dawned a dress of forest green, and for once, let her hair down. She wore a crown of intertwining thunderbolts, to signify her planet, the planet of Lightning.  
  
Lastly, was Ami, Princess of Mercury, and quite possibly the smartest woman in the universe. Her gown was made of soft blue material, which floated this way and that. Her crown, made completely of ice, reflected her powers; Water and Ice.  
  
"Sere, don't you think this is getting a little old? I mean, honestly. Hundreds, thousands of men would kill to be with you! And you turn them all down." Mina thought out loud.  
  
Serenity glared at her. "No Mina, I don't like any of them, and I don't want any of them to like me. It's as simple as that." She stated.  
  
Rei chuckled. "It's no use girls, she's sticking with her 'Ice Queen' title....I'd pay good money to see the man that gets to melt her." The fiery princess chattered.  
  
The girls giggled airily. Serenity stalked off in search of food. At any festivity held by the moon, there were always many sweet and delights to feast upon.  
  
She reached her destination and salivated at the sight of the many desserts set before her.  
  
"Good Evening Princess." Came a deep voice.  
  
"Good Evening." Serenity replied curtly, not even looking up to greet the voice.  
  
"May I have this dance?" the man inquired, but didn't wait for a reply. He grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her towards him. Serenity squealed in surprise and dropped her morsel of cake.  
  
The man had a vice like grip on her waist, refusing to let her go.  
  
"Release me this instant." She spoke coldly, her eyes flashing dangerously. But the man did not release her. He continued to drag her around the dance floor, waltzing around, but completely offbeat. His hands roamed where no man has ever dared to go, and his head dipped low, as if trying to capture her lips with his.  
  
The man stared hungrily at her, as if he were trying to undress her visually on the spot. Serenity, fuming with anger, did what came naturally; she gathered her powers, and sent them hurtling towards the man. Grinning a satisfactory grin, she walked off, leaving many of the guests staring. It was not often that one could witness a Royal displaying her abilities.  
  
But not long after, the Queen and the Senshi came rushing towards Serenity, sensing a release in power.  
  
"Serenity, what happened?" the Queen demanded. But she did not require an answer. Seeing a man lying unconscious on the floor, and her daughter grinning victoriously, this picture spoke more than a thousand words.  
  
"Nothing mother. " Serenity said innocently, as she smoothed out her dress and fixed her hair.  
  
The Queen sighed and turned away. It was hopeless....Serenity soon would be Queen, and there would be no one to rule by her side.  
  
The Princess' who stood nearby could not contain their laughter anymore and exploded.  
  
The blue-haired Princess dabbed at her cheeks where tears had fallen. "Oh Serenity, out of all people to attack, you attacked your next suitor! What will the Queen say?"  
  
Serenity grinned. "Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later...I guess it happened sooner!" she shrugged.  
  
The girls continued to giggle, but were interrupted suddenly.  
  
"Princess, may I have the honour of this dance?" A silver-haired man stepped up and inquired.  
  
"I am sorry Sir, I am quite tired and my feet ache, I do not wish to dance at the moment." She denied swiftly.  
  
"But you seemed fine a moment ago." The man countered.  
  
"Well, I am not anymore!" Serenity glared, outraged that the man dared to question her.  
  
"Come Princess, all I ask is one dance, surely you can cope with that." The man said coldly, as he gripped her arm, attempting to pull her towards him.  
  
Serenity let out a cry as the man grabbed on to her arm, bruising the delicate skin. But moments after, his hand had released. She looked up and saw the man lying on the floor, his silver hair here and there, and a man, tall, mysterious, and shaped similarly to a Greek God stood over him.  
  
"You will obey when the Princess gives you an order, should you not, you will answer to me." He spoke calmly, but his words bore a cutting edge.  
  
He turned to face Serenity, his frown replaced with a look of concern as he reached out to inspect her arm, which seemed fine, just a few red marks. Satisfied that no harm had been dealt to her, he stepped back and replaced his features with a smile that could woo any woman.  
  
"My Princess, may I be so bold to ask for a dance?" The mysterious mans' baritone voice rumbled, and awakened the sleeping butterflies in a certain Princess.  
  
But she stood her ground.  
  
"I did not ask you to protect me. I can take care of myself, thank you very much. And just because you showed up and knocked some man unconscious, that does not mean you automatically get rewarded. Should I need a bodyguard, you be the first notified, rest assured. Good day Sir." And with that, the Princess turned on her heel and stalked off.  
  
A surprised and dazed man stood there, his jaw hanging low. He did not expect that out of such a young girl. Four girls behind him sniggered. He turned to look at them, but immediately, their laughing faces were replaced with serious ones...or so it seemed. Each was rather chewing on their lips, or biting the inside of their cheeks. Another was completely turned around, and looked just about ready to keel over.  
  
The crowd that had gathered slowly dissipated and left the man standing there, his face glowing an interesting shade of red.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there ya go! How did you people think of that? Good, bad? TELL ME! Please review and tell me how you thought of it. Any suggestions are appreciated greatly! Please drop me a line! Thank you very much!  
  
~MP~ 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you all very much for taking the time to read my story....and thank everybody who left a kind review, I love seeing how you enjoyed it or hated it, so I can improve wherever possible. Anyway, I wont keep you much longer with this note....on with the chapter! R/R please!  
  
Breaking the Ice  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The delicate material of her dress swished this way and that, waving madly. {How *dare* he have the nerve to ask me for a dance?!} she fumed. She stalked through the crowds of men and women, and resumed to devour her favourite delicacies. She sighed contently as the rich flavour of chocolate swirled about her mouth.  
  
"That was quite a show." A blonde haired princess spoke from behind Serenity, a grin dawning her features, and her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Glad you enjoyed it." Serenity replied haughtily.  
  
"Sere, did you not see that man?? He was gorgeous!" Lita exclaimed, her eyes bulging from their sockets.  
  
"Lita, I do not judge on looks, you know that. I want someone who will love me for who I am, and not for my wealth nor my royal position."  
  
"Don't we all Sere? If that were possible, we'd have a perfect world. For all you know, you might've already scared off the most perfect guy for you!" Rei said exasperated.  
  
"Rei," Serenity reasoned. "If the perfect guy has already come to me, and I've scared him off, he'd of come ba- "  
  
"Excuse me ladies. Might I have a word with your Princess?"  
  
All heads turned towards to voice. They all stood in awe, as the same man from five minutes ago stood before them, asking for permission to speak to their Princess.  
  
"I thought I made myself quite clear a moment ago, Sir, that I do not wish to dance with-" Serenity whispered, her voice carrying a threat.  
  
"Please Princess, all I ask for is a moment of your time." The ebony haired man smiled debonairly, and flashed her his award winning smile.  
  
Serenity gazed into his eyes. They reflected sincerity, along with many other emotions she couldn't decipher. Dumbly, she nodded her head, and followed him to a quieter corner so that they could speak privately.  
  
The girls sighed, staring at the romantic sight before them. The Moon Princess flashed them a frown, which seemed to say 'Shut up', but it was funny either way to them.  
  
The mysterious man had led the Princess to a quiet quarter of the room, where they could speak in private, amidst the chattering crowd.  
  
"We got off on the wrong foot, let me introduce myself. I am Prince Endymion of Earth. And you are the Supreme Princess of the Moon. I am not here to seek your hand in marriage, nor am I here to strip you of your position. I am merely here to ask you to honour me with one dance." The Prince stared into Serenity's crystalline orbs, hoping she would understand.  
  
Serenity stood in wonder. Is he speaking the truth? Is he like none of the others? ...Could he be the one? Millions of thoughts ran through her mind as she racked around for an answer.  
  
She decided hastily. "This does *not* mean anything more than a simple dance, is that understood?" She demanded.  
  
The Prince smiled in understanding. He took her by the hand, and led her to the ballroom floor. The music began, an adagio tempo, and soon the Prince and Princess were the centre of attention. An aura of grace and elegance surrounded the pair, as they waltzed around the room. Many of the women glared jealously at the couple, wishing that their partners could dance half as well. Soon, they were joined by many other couples, but they were lost in a world all of their own.  
  
The Prince leaned down, and his hot breath tickled her ear. "It must be hard to step out of your usual 'Ice Queen' mode." He teased.  
  
The Princess immediately seized dancing, and glared at the man with much loathing. "I assume it must be hard for you to step out of your 'Arrogant' mode as well."  
  
"I assure you Princess, that it is women like you that make me arrogant."  
  
Serenity scoffed at him, and left the dance floor. She caught sight of her friends and went to join them, but the scenery was no different.  
  
"So Serenity, enjoy yourself?" Rei smirked, knowing exactly which buttons to press, and press them, she did.  
  
"Oh be quiet Rei. You know quite well that I am never to marry, nor will I ever commit. I wish you'd all just stop pushing me." Serenity spoke, rather tiredly.  
  
"But Sere, did you not see that man?? He is a Greek divinity! How could you deny such a man?" Lita questioned incredulously.  
  
Serenity sighed. "Lita, if you find him so attractive, why don't you go after him?"  
  
"Because," Jupiter's Princess began. "he has no interest in me. He clearly has been staring at you then entire night. It just wouldn't be right to rob you of the perfect man."  
  
"Lita, he is far from perfection." Serenity said dryly.  
  
"You have to admit though, he is cute." Mina added her five cents.  
  
Serenity snorted.  
  
"Admit it Sere."  
  
"No. He isn't."  
  
"Don't lie. You like him."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!!!"  
  
Serenity threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Alright! Alright! He is absolutely gorgeous! Are you happy??"  
  
Mina grinned. "Absolutely."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Prince of Earth still stood alone and solitary in the middle of the floor, watching the silver haired angel walk away from him, and along with her she took his heart.  
  
"She's quite lovely...next target I assume?"  
  
Endymion spun around, only to come face to face with his lifelong friend and bodyguard, Kunsite.  
  
"Indeed she is, but I wish you'd stop referring to my ladies as 'targets'." Endymion scowled.  
  
Kunsite laughed quietly as he led the Prince to an empty table. "Well aren't they? You find them, sleep with them, and then leave then with a broken heart. I think that merits the word 'target'." Kunsite grinned.  
  
The Prince found nothing to say in return, so remained silent. His eyes searched the room for his angel, and gazed longingly at her.  
  
"Well, are you?"  
  
The Prince looked up with a puzzled expression drawn on his face.  
  
"Are you going to 'get to know her' better?"  
  
"Aren't you going to find someone Kunsite? And perhaps stop badgering me about this?" Endymion asked, mildly annoyed.  
  
"Oh, I've found someone, but unlike you, I don't plan to break her heart."  
  
The Prince raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Oh, and who might it be?"  
  
Kunsite smiled. "None other than the Princess of Venus."  
  
Endymion choked back a fit of laughter.  
  
"What? If you stand a chance with the Princess of the Moon, surely I can win over the Princess of Venus." Kunsite replied defensively.  
  
Endymion continued to laugh until he could laugh no more. "Alright Kunzite, let's make a bet. The one who wins the girl of their choice's heart first, and keeps it for a month, must...." Endymion thought deeply. "Must...be the other's slave for a week."  
  
Kunzite grinned. "It's a bet." And they shook on it.  
  
Endymion grinned even wider. {This is going to be worthwhile....}  
  
And so, the story begins.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There we go! Oh geez, im sorry for the late update, but I don't have much time on my hands....I promise to try to update at least once ever 2 weeks or so. In the meantime, please leave me a review telling me if you like it or not, and any ideas or constructive criticism is always appreciated! Please drop me a line! It'll inspire me! Thank you for reading! Ja ne!!  
  
~MP~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Hello readers! Thank you all for the patient wait. Thank ye also for the reviews! Such nice people in this world.....please R/R!  
  
Breaking the Ice  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Many months had passed since the celebration of the Princess' birthday. Everything resumed its normal ways, and life couldn't of been better.  
  
Until today.  
  
An unknown planet, known currently as the Dark Moon, declared war upon the Moon. Soldiers rushed to the defence of their kingdom, and defence plans were taken out. The Queen however, stayed surprising calm. Quickly, she rounded up the senshi. Four girls sworn to defend her kingdom should it ever be endangered. Unexpectedly, they are the four princesses from the surrounding planets: Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter.  
  
The girls came running when the telepathic message was sent from the Queen. They knew this day would soon come, for it was foreseen in the Prophecies. Many other things were predicted and written in the Prophecies, but none other than the Queen knew.  
  
Worry and determination flashed across each of the senshi's eyes as the appeared before the Queen.  
  
"Where are we needed?" the senshi of Mars asked, knowing fully well of the situation.  
  
"For the moment, you need to find Serenity. Please bring her to me." The Queen ordered, but her voice soft.  
  
The girls bowed respectfully and sped off to locate their Princess.  
  
Serenity sped down the terrace, running from the sounds of war. Her hair and dress surged behind her. Her eyes were wide with alarm as she hid behind a marble pillar. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed heavily. Hastily scanning her surroundings, once again she fled.  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
She whipped her head around as the sight of four young girls, fully clad in skirts that came to mid thigh, came running towards her. She breathed a breath of relief as she walked towards them.  
  
"Serenity, where have you been??" Venus questioned, as she grabbed Serenity by the arm, leading her back to her mother.  
  
"I...I've been looking you!" she replied, not quite sure herself.  
  
"Well hurry! Your mother wishes to speak to you."  
  
The girls ran in formation, with Serenity in the center, as the reached the throne room.  
  
"Your Majesty, we've found her." Mercury announced, as Serenity walked forward and bowed respectfully. Her mother was quite a sight to see, even in situations of distress. Though over five hundred years of age, she looked no older than thirty. Her eyes, a smoky grey, sparkled with aptitude. Her hair, a shade of silver which matched her eyes, were done up much like her daughters, but had a glow of maturity and knowledge.  
  
The Queen motioned for her daughter to sit by her, and she obeyed.  
  
"What is it mother?"  
  
The Queen sighed. "Serenity....I must ask you to do something for me."  
  
Serenity looked confused, yet determined. "Anything mother..."  
  
She took a breath. "Serenity, I need you to go to Earth."  
  
Silence rolled in, and the only sounds were the cries of agony of the soldier who were being slain.  
  
"Please daughter, it will be much safer for you there."  
  
Serenity look outraged. "Mother, I refuse to leave you! I need you, and you need me."  
  
"You might get hurt here Serenity, and you are the only heir to the Moon. You need to be protected, and Earth will offer you safety." Her mother explained rationally.  
  
"Never! I have the crystal to protect me! You cannot make me leave!" she stated crossly.  
  
The Queen knew that she wouldn't leave without a fight. But she was well prepared for it. She removed a crystal that hung around her neck, and presented to her daughter.  
  
"Serenity, take this, and I will transport you to Earth. Mina will accompany you."  
  
"But what of the other girls?"  
  
"They will stay behind and defend the palace."  
  
"Then I shall stay too."  
  
The Queen was running out of ideas, and was forced to use a last resort.  
  
"Serenity, I certainly did not plan to resort to this, but I am afraid I must." The Queen sighed with a heavy heart, as she placed the crystal in her daughter's hand, and motioned for the senshi of Venus to take hold of her. She closed her eyes and concentrated all her energy on creating a portal to Earth, and soon enough, the portal was formed.  
  
"Goodbye my daughter. We will reunite once again in the future. May the Gods and Goddesses be with you." The Queen said her final farewell, as her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
Serenity was one step ahead of her. Tears were streaking silently down her face, as Mina pulled her towards the portal.  
  
"Mother!! NO!"  
  
And with that, she left the Moon, not knowing what was to become of her on Earth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The pair landed on Earth, somewhere in a garden. A sweet smell invaded their senses, but soon realised that they were in a foreign place, with no relation to anybody.  
  
"Mina...Where are we?" Serenity whispered nervously.  
  
"Shh."  
  
Serenity hushed, and groped around for her companion.  
  
"Ouch!" she exclaimed, as she cradled her finger.  
  
Mina whipped around as she glared at Serenity.  
  
"You'll get out caught you dolt!"  
  
Serenity mumbled an apology as she turned around swiftly, but came into contact with something solid.  
  
"And who might you two be?"  
  
It was Mina's turn to be startled, as a deep voice broke the silence of the night. A light shined into her eyes as she squinted, trying to make out the figure before her.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded, her tone harsh.  
  
A chuckle escaped the man's lips. " I should be asking you the same question....princess."  
  
The light moved, and she was finally able to view the man. Confusion swept across her lovely features, as she once again she repeated her question.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Lord Kunzite, General to the Prince." He stated calmly, his eyes sweeping across Mina's form, but went unnoticed.  
  
An odd sort of snort escaped from Serenity's throat.  
  
Kunzite glanced her way, but soon returned her focus on the princess before him.  
  
"I am going to assume you are not here for a leisure visit." He said, more so as a statement than a question.  
  
"That would be correct." Mina answered, as she straightened her posture and became dignified.  
  
Serenity became aware of her surroundings. "Where are we?" She asked Kunzite timidly.  
  
"I will leave the explaining to our Prince. You must present yourselves and make yourselves known." He spoke.  
  
"Whatever for? We too are royalty, what gives him the right to tell us what to do?" Serenity questioned, her brows frowning.  
  
Kunzite laughed. "My dear Princess, you have much to learn of the Earth customs."  
  
He led the two ladies up to the palace, and through many corridors. Serenity became quickly lost, and depended solely on Lord Kunzite's directions.  
  
"Where are you leading us?"  
  
"To see the Prince. You will be able to explain why you suddenly landed on Earth, with no previous warning, therefore we are unprepared to give you proper welcoming."  
  
The rest of the walk was soundless. They soon reached two large doors, carved with precision and delicacy. Kunzite pushed the doors in, and led the Princess' in. He motioned for the to walk down the aisle, and so they did.  
  
The mansion intimidated Serenity, but she would never let it show. She held her head high as she walked towards a throne at the end of the red carpet.  
  
Once there, the girls stood rather perplexed, wondering what they were waiting for. But their questions were soon answered, as the throne turned around, only to reveal the face of an arrogant Prince, gazing down at the girls.  
  
"So you've fallen for me have you Princess?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There we go! Chapter three! Please tell me what you thought! Drop me a line! I'd love to hear your comments! Just click on the button below! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3

Breaking the Ice  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An arrogant prince gazed down at the two beauties before him. A boyish look danced across his features, as his lips curled into a grin.  
  
Serenity, upon gazing at his features, immediately felt anger rise within her. She lifted her head high defiantly, and her eyes flashed dangerously. She felt his eyes roam her body, as his eyes undressed her.  
  
Serenity's shrilly voice filled the room, as she screamed indignantly. "Why you pompous, arrogant, son of a-"  
  
Mina quickly shut her up by stomping on her toe. Serenity scrunched her brow in pain, as she inwardly cursed the person who invented the heel.  
  
The prince stood, and walked towards the girls, looking quite pompous indeed. Serenity couldn't help but stare at his sculptured body, endless blue eyes, and his raven mane. She caught herself within seconds, and scolded herself for letting such a mistake ever take place.  
  
Serenity's eyes grew alarmed as the prince inched closer and closer by the second. His face bore a look of dominance and pride. Time seemed to of slowed down, as Endymion closed upon his prey. But suddenly, his face turned from sensuality to have worry and concern etched onto his face. In two great strides he was at Serenity's side. He roughly grabbed her wrist and examined her finger.  
  
"What happened?" He asked softly, as his eyes displayed a mixture of emotion.  
  
Serenity had an expression of confusion, but soon replaced by understanding. "I-I pricked it on something outside in the garden...."  
  
Serenity's mind fogged at the proximity of the prince, and a warm feeling spread through her body.  
  
"Come." The prince commanded as he led the princess out of the throne room. Serenity was dazed as she was taken away from Mina, and into the unknown.  
  
A pair of very stunned people stared at each other, as they watched a prince and a princess walk deep into the depths of the mansion.  
  
Kunzite, sensing a chance, approached the princess of Venus, and was extremely please when he learnt that she was much easier to talk to, than the princess of the Moon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where do you think you are taking me?? Release me at once!" Serenity ordered, as she was dragged down the dark halls of the palace. The eyes on the paintings on the wall seemed to follow her.  
  
"You will see." The prince answered curtly as they arrived before a large set of wooden doors, and he led her through them.  
  
To Serenity's surprise, the room was robed in dark rich velvet and satin. The king sized bed was dressed in black sheet, and crimson pillows. The room itself was elegant, but she did not get much time to admire it, as she was taken into a room much brighter, and she recognised it to be a restroom. Here, they stopped, and Serenity took the time to admire her surroundings, but was soon snapped out of her reverie as a stinging sensation crept into her finger. She looked down, and to her embarrassment, she saw the prince tending to her cut.  
  
"You were hurt." He stated simply, as he placed a bandage onto her finger.  
  
She thanked him quietly through a whisper, but it was loud enough to reach his ears. He looked up, and their eyes locked. His fingers brushed lightly against the tender skin of her face, and he stepped closer. Their faces were centimetres apart, and the princes' eyes burned with passion. His hot breath sent her mind astray, as she felt her knees turn into jelly, and ready to collapse. His arm snaked its way around her waist, and in one swift movement, brought her even closer to his body.  
  
"I knew you'd come back to me." He whispered in her ear, as he nibbled on her earlobe.  
  
Serenity's eyes grew large, then anger flowed through her veins once again. Snapping into her senses, she roughly pushed him away, and glared at him from a distance.  
  
"How dare you attempt at....seducing me?? Have you no morals?? I will treat you with as much respect as I wish in return, and believe me when I say that it isn't a lot. And don't you *ever* try that again."  
  
The prince, unmoved by her words, leaned casually against the bathroom doorframe, and smirked at her. " I didn't realise you were seducible my Ice Princess." He drawled lazily.  
  
Serenity stomped her foot in frustration and let a suppressed scream escape her lips. She turned on her heel and fled the room, leaving a very amused prince behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mina and Kunzite were chatting civilly as Serenity barged into the chamber and stormed towards them.  
  
"Mina, we are leaving *this instant*!!" she declared, as she dragged her friend by the arm and headed for the door.  
  
Kunzite, being the one left behind, simply stared and blinked repeatedly as he watched two blondes heading for the door. {Lets see how Endymion gets himself out of this one} he grinned.  
  
Serenity almost reached home free, but the doors burst open before she could get to them.  
  
"Princess, where might you be going?" Endymion asked casually.  
  
"We're leaving! And it will be a cold day in hell should we ever see each other again!" Serenity cried, as she attempted to push him aside, but Endymion simply held her, and for her, there would be no escape.  
  
By this time, Serenity had already released Mina, and Kunzite was already at her side.  
  
"Let me go you brute! I demand that you release me this instant!"  
  
"Now now Serenity, that is no way for a princess to behave.....and where would you go anyway?"  
  
"I'm going home to mother!...." Serenity hollered, but she regretted them as soon as the words came out. She released her hold on the prince's sleeve, and her eyes clouded over.  
  
"Sere..." Mina began "There is nothing to go home to....."  
  
A lone tear slid down her pale cheek, as she remember her mother, her friends....her home. A warm hand came to rest on her cheek, and brushed the tear away.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss Princess."  
  
Serenity looked up at him, and into his eyes. "What do you know about loosing someone? You have no idea what it feels like!" she cried, as she threw small fist blows at his chest.  
  
Hurt crossed his eyes, but went unnoticed. "You need rest Serenity. I will send someone to escort you to your chambers." Endymion spoke, and summoned a young servant to aid Serenity.  
  
Sniffles followed Serenity as she was led to her room, and left behind her best friend, alone, with two men. Silence.  
  
"Yes, well...ahem....Princess, I will assume that you too wish to rest?" Endymion asked, attempting at clearing the awkwardness.  
  
"Yes, I would like to, if you don't mind."  
  
"Kunzite, I'm sure you'd be glad to escort her." Endymion grinned, as he offered his friend's services.  
  
Kunzite smiled. "With pleasure."  
  
With that, the duo made their way to Mina's chambers. But Mina turned to face the prince, and spoke softly.  
  
"Please have patience with her. She has lost everything in the course of one day. Be slow and gentle with her, and she will come to you." Mina advised, and smiled. "After all, I am the Princess of Love, and I do know what you're up to."  
  
Endymion smiled in return, and wondered if she truly knew how he felt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity cried softly into her pillows, as sorrow and pain flashed through her mind. She had no one but Mina left in this world, and her mother was gone. She had slept none through the night, and by morning, her eyes were puffy and red.  
  
With a sigh, Serenity lifted herself from her bed, and staggered around. It wasn't until now that she took notice of her surroundings. With the light glowing from the windows, the room lit up. It was styled in a Victorian fashion, and many items glittered in gold. Serenity gasped at its splendour, but was interrupted by a knocking at the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
A shy blue-headed girl peeked her head in the room. "Good morning Milady, I have dresses for you." she spoke quietly.  
  
"Oh please! Do come in!" Serenity ushered, as she opened the door wider to let the girl in.  
  
Exquisite gowns were placed on the bed for Serenity to choose from.  
  
"My goodness! These are beautiful!" Serenity exclaimed. "But I didn't catch your name...."  
  
The girl blushed a deep red and curtseyed. "Oh forgive me milady! I am Amy."  
  
Serenity giggled for the first time in two days. "Well Amy, if I am to address you as Amy, then you must call me Serena, or Sere...Milady makes me sound so old." She said as she wrinkled her nose.  
  
The young girl chuckled and nodded her head. "Well Serena, which dress would you like to wear today? The prince had them especially made for you."  
  
Serenity made a mental note to thank the prince afterwards. She assumed that Mina had given him her measurements, and vowed to smack her for it.  
  
Each dress was special in its own way, and Serenity was having a hard time choosing.  
  
"Amy, I simply can't decide. What you do you think I should wear?"  
  
Amy took in sharp breath. No one had ever asked for her opinion. "I, uhh.....perhaps the blue gown?" She suggested timidly.  
  
Serenity picked up the blue gown and examined it. Indeed it was lovely, with shades of violet and blue. A simple gown with two thin straps, a simple bodice, and a flowing skirt.  
  
"I think this will do splendidly." Serenity smiled, as she slipped it on and twirled in front of the mirror.  
  
"Breakfast is awaiting." Amy curtsied and opened the door for Serenity.  
  
Serenity thanked her and was led to the dining room. Amy opened the doors wide and bowed as Serenity entered.  
  
"Princess Serenity has arrived your Grace."  
  
"Thank you Amy."  
  
Serenity was shocked to see a Prince address a servant by their name. It was not often that royalty commutes with those of lower class. Perhaps this one was different.  
  
"Princess, you look lovely this morning, won't you join us for breakfast?" Endymion asked, as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in, conveniently one beside Mina.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Mina leaned towards Serenity and whispered quietly to her. "Sere, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing fine Mina, thank you." Serenity whispered back.  
  
Silence filled the room once again, but thankfully, breakfast was served. Earth's delights were placed before them, but to the foreign princess', they knew nothing of them.  
  
But Serenity, having the stomach of a pig, had already begun eating what were known as 'waffles'. Endymion, Kunzite, and even Mina stopped and stared at the Princess who was shovelling food like she hadn't eaten in a month.  
  
Eventually, they too began eating. After the meal, and after the plates were cleared away, the prince addressed the girls.  
  
"What do you girls have in mind to do today?"  
  
The girls looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"We know nothing of this land, therefore we can't have anything planned." Mina answered.  
  
The prince pondered for a while, then spoke again.  
  
"I suggest that we, Kunzite and I, show you around our kingdom, then rendezvous for lunch. We'll have a picnic." The prince suggested.  
  
The rest of the party exchanged glances, and all agreed.  
  
"Good. I assume that you girls know how to ride a horse?"  
  
"What do you take us for, idiots? Of course we know how to ride." Serenity retorted.  
  
Mina pinched her arm, telling her to shut up. "We would be honoured your highness." Mina answered sweetly.  
  
"Yes indeed, your *highness*. I would be absolutely thrilled if you showed me personally around your kingdom." Serenity said sarcastically, leaving Mina sighing by her side.  
  
"Good, I'll be sure to have you by my side the entire day. There won't be a moment today where you are not with me." The prince grinned, as he observed Serenity's appalled expression.  
  
{Endymion:1 Serenity: 0} thought Endymion as he rose from the table, and the rest followed suit.  
  
"Serenity, Mina, you both have a set of riding ensembles waiting for you in your chambers. We will meet in the stables in half an hour." The prince instructed.  
  
Serenity walked away, mumbling to herself. "Who does he think he is, telling me what to do, where to go...." But suddenly, she felt someone grab hold of her arm, and turn her around. She landed against something solid, but upon looking upwards, she came to meet a pair of deep blue orbs.  
  
The prince brought her closer to him, leaned down, and whispered into her ear. "Don't forget Serenity, we have the entire day to spend together...you wouldn't want to be late for that now would you?" he breathed, as her body tensed. His hands traced unknown shapes onto the small of her back, and moved their way up.  
  
Serenity felt the same sensations she felt at the ball come back to her, as her nails dug into the prince's arm.  
  
"You want me Serenity."  
  
"Never."  
  
"You need me."  
  
"I would never do anything with you."  
  
"I assure you Serenity, you will do 'things' with me, and when I'm through, you'll be begging for more."  
  
And with that, the prince walked away, leaving a rather flustered Serenity behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There we go! YaY!! I'm so proud!! Please review and tell me how you enjoyed or disliked this chapter please!! Thank you!! R/R!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Breaking the Ice  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity stomped her way up the flight of stairs, mumbling to herself along the way.  
  
"How *dare* he?! Arg, that man will be the death of me! Just WHO does he think he is??"  
  
Serenity barged into her room, gathered her things, and returned back to the entrance to meet with the group.  
  
"Alright ladies, let us go to the stables." The Prince spoke courteously, as he led them out the door.  
  
The horses were a sight to see, but they weren't horses, they were stallions. Beautiful stallions they were, with silky coats of ebony or cream. Serenity stepped lightly towards a beautiful black stallion, and stuck out her hand.  
  
"You might not want to.........."  
  
But the Prince never got to finish his sentence. He gazed in wonder at the one other soul that had ever been able to approach Shadow. Her hand travelled across his nose, then his mane, as he whined contentedly. All who worked in the stables even stopped to notice the young woman tending to the stubborn stallion.  
  
"What?" Serenity asked as she looked around at the surprised people around her. "Have I done something wrong?"  
  
The Prince gathered his composure. "Of course not Princess, it is only that never has another person been able to approach Shadow but I...........it was quite a surprise."  
  
A smile grew on Serenity's lips. "Hm! I guess I have a way with the male gender." She spoke slyly, making sure to glance at the prince.  
  
The stables remained painfully silent for a few moments, before the Prince cleared his throat and assigned horses to each of the girls. The servants came forth with the picnic baskets and attached them to the saddles. And off the went, into the rolling hills of lush green grass.  
  
"So ladies, how do you like the view?" Kunzite asked, as they were trotting down the path.  
  
"I enjoy it greatly." Venus replied smiling. "Although I'm sure Jupiter would admire it more than I."  
  
Serenity giggled as she trotted along.  
  
Fifteen minutes went by, and they were still in the middle of nowhere. Serenity began whining. "Why in heaven's name are we going so slow?"  
  
Endymion looked at her with mild surprise dawning his features. "I had no idea you could go faster."  
  
Serenity grinned with a glint in her eye. She trotted a bit faster to catch up to him, leaned over and whispered into his ear.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
And with that, she galloped off. Mina, catching on to the game, quickly followed Serenity. The men were left behind, staring at the two feminine figures before them, with the wind playing in their long, silky hair. Kunzite looked over to his Prince, nodded in agreement, and cantered off to chase the young lasses.  
  
The girls giggled wildly as they galloped off into unknown lands, with two men chasing after them. Endymion, determined to catch up to Serenity, urged his horse to go faster. He was gaining on Serenity, but she was too caught up in the moment to notice.  
  
"Having fun?" the Prince hollered at Serenity.  
  
"Absolutely!" she shouted back as she urged her horse even faster.  
  
Ten minutes went by, and the foursome slowed down to a trotting pace. Eventually, they stopped at a nicely shaded area, with a giant tree looming above them.  
  
"Well, this looks like a nice stop to stop don't you think?" Kunzite questioned the others. They nodded in silent agreement and began to dismount.  
  
"Uh uh uh! Remember Princess, you and I have the entire day to spend together.........alone." The Prince reminded, a glint of mischief sparkled in his eye.  
  
Serenity smiled, and got off her horse. She walked slowly towards the Prince, and leaned in to whisper.  
  
"I never agreed to it."  
  
"You are now."  
  
And with the, the Prince threw Serenity unceremoniously over his horse, so that she was resting on her stomach.  
  
"Let me down THIS INSTANT!" she bellowed, kicking this way and that.  
  
Endymion simply laughed and rode off with Serenity hanging there, while Kunzite and Mina were left behind...........alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity had given up struggling a while ago, and hung limply on the horse's back. They came to a stop after a short ride, and Endymion helped Serenity off. She looked serene for a moment, gazing at her surroundings, before she tackled the Prince by the waist and threw him to the ground. Endymion was taken by surprise, but quickly regained his composure. He, being the stronger one, had pinned Serenity to the ground. But she wasn't going down without a fight. She mustered all the strength she could gather, and threw his body off of hers. She pounced on him, and began rolling. They struggled against each other until Endymion took the upper hand, and pinned her possessively. By this time, they were both quite out of breath, and breathing hard.  
  
"Give up?" the Prince asked smugly.  
  
"You've won the fight, but I'll win the war."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
He released her, and got up. He went to his horse to unpack the food and lay out the blanket.  
  
"We-We're eating here?"  
  
Endymion looked at her curiously. "Of course. I told you we'd be spending the day together."  
  
An evil plot formed in Serenity's mind. She got up, and walked sensuously towards the Prince. His eyes roamed her body shamelessly. She was a few mere centimetres away from his face, as she looked into his eyes. Her fingers fiddled with the cloth of his richly tailored shirt.  
  
"But Endymion," she cooed softly. "I was looking forward to eating with Kunzite and Mina." Her fingers undid the first two buttons of his shirt, and played with the soft skin she had discovered.  
  
{He has a body sculpted like a God!} Serenity thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly, his hands reached out and took hold of her wrists. She looked up into his eyes with a puzzled expression. The Prince leaned in towards her lips and whispered against them.  
  
"Try and seduce me Serenity, and you may be getting more than you asked for."  
  
And again, he left her to set up lunch. Serenity was stunned. Never in her experience has her seduction ever failed to capture a man's heart. Could he be different than all the others?  
  
She decided to help him set out the food, seeing as she was getting hungry. There was such a wide selection to choose from! She sat down, and he joined her.  
  
"Well, bon appetit!" He said as he picked up a strawberry and devoured it.  
  
Serenity gave into temptation and grabbed everything in sight.  
  
It was a beautiful lunch, with the weather being perfect, and they were getting along. They made small talk during the meal, and even the occasional joke. Serenity's voice was music to his ears. Her tinkling laughter made him laugh. Feelings rushed through his body so fast he wasn't able to recognise half of them. But he did pick up one of them..........joy. A type of joy he hadn't felt for years, and this simple girl could bring it to him.  
  
Serenity too, had a hard time deciphering her emotions. It wasn't often she felt this happy, yet she did now.  
  
Lunch was satisfying, and they were quite full. But then, Endymion pulled out another basket, smaller than the other, and announced "Dessert!"  
  
Serenity's eyes grew large at the selection placed before her.  
  
Never had she seen so many pastries and such. Drooling, she grabbed at whatever was nearest.  
  
Lunch was spectacular, as they both sat back to enjoy the scenery.  
  
"So, was eating lunch with me so hard Serenity?"  
  
Smugly, the Princess turned her head and lifted it high, with an air of arrogance. The Prince looked at her amused, and reached out to caress her face. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand upon her face. He held her by the neck, and pulled her closer to his face. Serenity's eyes grew large as she realised the proximity of their faces.  
  
"What are you doing?" her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Why, whatever is the matter Princess? Your face is all flushed."  
  
His eyes shone with delight, as he watched her squirm uncomfortably. Suddenly, her eyes grew smokey, and she leaned in even more. Her fingers found his chest, and she rubbed sensually. It was his turn to feel all hot and bothered.  
  
She brought her lips to his neck, and breathed hot air. Her lips gently grazed his sensitive skin, and she could hear the low rumbling in his throat. A smile formed at her lips, as she planted small, delicate kisses on his neck. The kisses grew more heated, as she began to suckle gently.  
  
Our Prince, loosing his self-control, grabbed Serenity and kissed her hard on the lips. His hands roamed her upper body, as she returned the favour. Serenity's hand travelled downwards, into unexplored land, as the Prince hissed as she worked her way down.  
  
Suddenly, she stopped. She removed her hand and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Kisses and caresses won't get you anywhere with me Prince of Earth. You'll have to do better."  
  
And with that, she stood and walked away, making sure to sway her hips this way and that.  
  
The Prince, rather flustered, lay down and closed his eyes.  
  
Never has he met a woman quite like this one. She was surely a prize worth winning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm sooo sorry for the long wait, but things have been going on, and I haven't had time to update.........but here it is, and another chapter is well in its way. Please R/R! The more I get, the more inspiration I have to write. Any constructive criticism is gladly accepted. 


End file.
